


The Cheap Seats

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Any, Any, the view from the cheap seats
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 1





	The Cheap Seats

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9080624#cmt9080624

Nominally, Crowley always sat in the cheap seats despite being able to sit wherever he felt like because there was more chaos to be caused among the poor, with all of the people struggling through life.

In reality, he found that the cheap seats were more real and you got different perspectives from being there. The people in the cheap seats were there because they wanted to be, not because it was a status symbol, and the actors had grown up in the cheap seats and had a soft spot for the people sitting there, so they got some very interesting perspectives and looks.


End file.
